Lightning storm
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: post-goblet of fire,harry on his own with a little amount of allies and he need some help to take Voldemort out,he asks hecate to support his cause. will Dumbledore realize he doesn't control the storm? Dumbledore,molly& Ron mild bashing
1. prologue

**The lightning storm**

 **prologue**

(a/n:hey people,this is my first fanfic so do tell me if there's mistakes) hope you enjoy

Disclaimer;I don't own Percy Jackson or harry potter,unfortunately

 _(flashbacks)_ "speech" 'thoughts' *parseltongue *****

 **prologue**

 _three years ago_

In the backyard of number 4 privet drive,a twelve year old wizard was watching the clouds.

This young wizard is harry potter,the boy-who-lived,who was back from his second year at hogwarts. it's been a week and a half since the school year ended.

He,harry,was thinking about what happened over the year ,though he didn't know it then,a certain bushy brown haired witch was within them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a strange looking bird landing in front of him,it looked like a crow but it was slightly bigger and it had a metal beak. It seemed to have a few friends,a few being 200,while curious about the strange birds,harry had a feeling that they were dangerous.

Seeing as he was outnumbered,harry concentrated on the thought of safety and family.

The next thing harry knew,he was in a unfamiliar forest with a boy seemingly 2 years older than him with a sword looking at him surprised.

"who are you ?"

Percy's pov

Percy was strolling through the forest on his own thinking while remaining alert for anything when he saw a dark purplish glow shining appear in front of him,he watched as the light formed into a humanoid shape before the glowing stopped completely.

It was a scrawny looking boy in his pre-teens,he had raven black hair,emerald green eyes and he had a lightning shaped scar.

"who are you ?" he questioned

 **third person**

"I'm harry potter,wizard,"harry replied cautiously ,"may I ask who you are ?"

"I'm Percy Jackson,demigod,"Percy relaxed a bit but still tense.

Before either one spoke again,a golden flash next to them,which they looked away from, showed up. once it was gone,a black haired woman was standing there.

Percy,who was confused even more,looked suspicious about why hecate was with them "why are you here,lady hecate ?" respectfully asked.

"I'm here to speak to my grandson and my potential champions, perseus" she announced

"your grandson ?"the boys simultaneously asked

"yes my grandson,harry and his cousin once removed,"hecate calmly said,though she did have a amused smirk.

"we're related"-Percy

"I'm your grandson,"harry was in shock,he had family other than the Dursleys,he'd noticed Percy seemed shocked again.

Once they regain their composure, hecate explain that Harry's grandfather had a brother and a sister,and that petunia's mother disappeared. after that hecate asked if they would be her champions,which they agreed to.

Percy suggested that they keep it a secret* from everyone,to keep them safe from each other and to help only when it was needed.

Harry and hecate agreed,harry then hinted they use secret names.

From that day on,Percy and harry became storm/hurricane(Percy) and lightning bolt(Harry).

Thats the first chapter/prologue

sally finds out but I won't say how

i'll try to update it once a week but I can't promise anything

please review and favourite

~Shadow Wolf out


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Lightning storm**

 **chapter 1:calm before the storm**

 **hey guys,this is new chapter,hope you enjoy it**

 **please favourite and review**

 **disclaimer:I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson**

"speech" 'thoughts and mind talks' *parseltounge *****

 **Chapter 1:calm before the storm**

-the Hogwarts train-

Harry was deep in thought as the train left the station.

He was feeling a whole range of emotions,like anger,sad and he felt helpless. He suspected what dumbledore planned to do this summer,and he didn't like what he thought it was.

The twins and Ron was ignoring him,along with most of the student population following their idea.

The only ones to not ignore him,or abandoned him was Neville,Ginny,draco(harry was completely lost on draco actually helping him),three other slytherins and his best friend(and crush)Hermione.

Hermione was currently the only one in the compartment with him,reading a book on ancient Greek runes.

'the war is literally in the horizon,the ministry won't even prepare and most likely start to slander my and Dumbledore's name,maybe even try to frame me for something,Dumbles,however, will obviously not let me train and keep me locked in Durzkaban,he'll probably try to block my mail again'

harry looked from the window to hermione,wondering what to do

'I'll need more help than I've got now,but who could help,actually who would help that wouldn't be manipulated by dumbledore'.

Hermione,who was secretly watching him,must've seen the completely confused look on his face and decided to help him.

"harry,are you all right?"hermione watched as he shaken himself out of his thoughts "wha-oh,right,yeah I'm fine 'mione,just thinking about what's about to happen,"harry spoke the truth about this,after a moment he asked her " if I told you the Greek(Roman,Norse,etc. they met a few of each) gods were real,would you believe me?"

"it depends harry most people would think they are myths,but if a whole hidden world of magic is real, it's possible the Gods are real but hidden away from the muggles,or as the gods might call them,mortals,"hermione was slightly worried about this,she had a cousin in the U.S who is a demigod.

She didn't expect harry to ask something, which she might of asked him. But hermione continued,willing herself to believe harry would keep her secret,

"well,I'll be honest,I've always believed in them,mainly because my cousin is a demigod,but you have to keep this a secret from everyone,the wizarding world would probably label them as creatures as they aren't completely human,".

Harry was relieved,as he didn't had to explain as much "i'll keep your secret,I promise"

"thank you harry,but I've got to ask,why did you want to know if I believed the gods are real?"hermione somehow knew this could help her help harry, "well,I'm a descendant of the goddess of magic,Hecate and I have a cousin named Percy,who is a demigod,please don't say anything yet" ,Hermione's brown eyes widened with shock but didn't say anything "I've thought of a way that could help us against old voldy,but if I tell you ,will you tell dumbledore?".

Hermione immediately said she wouldn't,her loyalty (plus she had a crush on him since second year that helped) to harry over ruled her trust in the old headmaster(which was a small amount of trust to begin with).

Harry started to explain to her the plan to ask hecate (and Percy) for to train them and fight against the dark lord.

After he explained and hermione approved it,they relaxed but hermione moved over to sit next to harry.

'I should really help harry more but how,...wait,I know,I'll invite him over to stay with me,it would help everything, including being able to act on my crush on him',hermione looked at harry,who fell asleep on her shoulder,and gained a light blush on that thought.'well,it helps that he's cute and smart',

she moved him to put his head on her lap and started stroking his hair,blushing while her thoughts on harry and what could happen in the summer turned to daydreaming ,her favourite part,being on a sunny beach with him,him in shorts and no shirt and her in a light blue bikini top and denim shorts,walking on the sand ,holding hands.

Little did she know that harry was dreaming the exact same thing.

Two hours later,

harry woke up to someone on him asleep,the person was clearly a ,in his opinion, beautiful girl with brown hair. He was confused until he realized it was hermione,she clearly looked like she was comfortable as she was smiling and ...drooling?.

Harry decided he would ask her after she awoke,because he knew he'd regret it until he saw her again.

Hermione woke up ten minutes later,blushing when she remembered that she drooled on harry.

'I should ask now' was Harry's last thought as summoned up his courage,

"hey 'mione"he said softly as he placed his hand gently on her blushing cheek,

emerald green looking in to warm chocolate brown,both eyes showing the emotions that they are feeling, "I want to say this before I regret not saying it"hermione sensed harry was nervous and had a gut feeling of what he wanted to say "harry,don't speak,show me of what you want to do"she shyly,but firmly said.

Harry started to move slowly into a kiss,but seeing hermione copy his actions,his confidence rose and their lips met . As they kissed, they didn't notice a golden glow surround them* .

Their kiss lasted for ten seconds but they were flustered and out of breathe.

"hermione,will you be my girlfriend?" he looked hopeful and excited,hermione found it cute "yes,yes I will be your girlfriend" that was followed by hermione pulling harry into another kiss.

 **K ing's cross**

Once they arrived, they started looking for Hermione's parents.

They found them near the entrance,

hermione's father was 6'2,dark brown hair cut short,light blue eyes that looked stern yet kind and a small proud smirk.

Hermione's mother was 5'8,light brown bushy hair that was tied back,the same brown eyes as hermione that showed happiness and a knowing grin aimed at hermione's father.

"hey mum,dad"hermione greeted as she hugged them,she then turned to harry to introduce her parents,"these is my parents,Michael and Sarah Granger. Mum,dad this is my best friend and boyfriend,harry potter"

"so this is the boy who captured my princess's heart,",Michael heard more about harry than he did about her favourite class and that surprised him.

Sarah pulled harry into a hug,and harry discovered where hermione got her hugs from.

"can harry spend the summer with us,the dursleys don't like him and I wouldn't be alone when you go to work,so can he?" hermione was excited at the thought of having harry at her house.

Sarah gave a look victory at Michael and nodded a yes at her request.

The group moved to the Granger's car,a silver Mercedes,(harry letting hedwig fly to the house)and they drove off.

During the drive Sarah watched the to teens talk quietly with a smug grin,Michael owed her a night of dancing. Michael was grumbling about losing the bet but he was happy about his daughter getting her crush and secretly glad that he lost the bet.

((time skip))

the Grangers lived on the outskirts of Kensington,the house, in Harry's opinion,was huge,it was three stories tall and made out of white marble with a modest sized garden,surrounded by a forest with a footpath going through.

When they went inside hermione gave harry a tour,

"there's seven bedrooms including mine,we have a training room in the basement with a cinema next to the training room"she said while showing him the library (which happened to be next to her room), "your room is next to mine,".

The duo went into his room,

the room was a dark blue ,it had a desk in the far corner,

it also had two bookcases filled with books that was in Greek,there was two night-stands one either side of the bed

Hermione's room was similar except it was a dark green,one of the walls was covered in photos and awards. One of the photos was in their third year,they were leaning on a tree near the lake,harry had his arm around hermione and they were reading the same charms book.

After they unpacked,harry suggested that they iris message Hecate later that night,hermione just nodded and started cuddling with harry.

Half an hour later Sarah called them down for dinner.

the storms warning will be sent

 **That's the end of the chapter**

 **next chapter:**

 **harry talks to Hecate,dumbledore finds out and the seven(and Nico,Thalia and the stolls) discovers Percy's secret**

 **did you like it,review and tell me,and favourite**

 **ShadowWolf out**


	3. The Storms Warning

**Lightning Storm**

the storms warning

 **Hey guys ShadowWolf is back,new chapter hope you guys enjoy,please favourite and review**

 **disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or harry potter,unfortunately**

"speech" 'thoughts and _mind talks_ ' *parseltounge *****

 **Chapter 2:the storms warning**

 **hermione's room**

Harry and hermione was usually patient but was anxious to start training and to hopefully meet their allies(and family in Harry's case). Harry hasn't talked or even heard from Hecate and Percy since the eve of the final task,and was worried he might not get as much help as needs but thought of a alternate solution to the problem. Hermione, despite being more nervous than harry,needed to calm harry and herself down before iris messaging the Greek magic goddess pulled harry into a kiss. Harry returned the kiss,pulling hermione on to his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. They had kissed for 5 minutes straight,only stopping to breathe.

"thanks 'mione,I needed that,"harry was breathless, as he never thought that would happen to him. All hermione did was nod as she was cuddling harry and looking a bit flustered.

After a moment they moved in to a better position so harry could iris message Hecate. Harry wandlessly summoned a black pouch filled with drachmas,

he then used his magic to create a small rainbow. He then said clearly "O iris,goddess of the rainbow,please accept my offering." harry continued,he throw the drachma in to the rainbow " show me Hecate,".

Hecate appeared in in place of the rainbow. "oh, hello harry,I've been wondering when you would call,"Hecate looked surprised but quickly composed herself , " I needed to talk to you urgently,"harry spoke respectfully,hermione was just looking at the image of the goddess in surprise. "what do you mean harry?" Hecate had a little idea what he needed but decided to let him say it, " well Voldermort is back and hermione and I need help," the goddess took a moment to take what harry said in, "how is he back?,he was merely a spirit when I last checked!"at this harry and hermione looked at each other then told her what happened on the day of the third task.

Hecate then decided to give them as much help as she could give. After hermione introduced herself to Hecate and they talked about less war related things,harry ended the message and they went to sleep(in their own rooms).

(((time lapse)))

Hermione couldn't sleep,she was deep in thought about what had occurred the previous day,she had finally got harry as her boyfriend, he then revealed his biggest secret and then talked to Hecate,who just happen to be Harry's grandmother?!. Ten minutes later, hermione was sneaking in to Harry's room.

What she saw was harry sleeping with the blanket up to his chest and he was drooling,she couldn't help but think it was cute.

Hermione moved over to the bedside and got in to bed with harry,cuddling him. Harry only opened his left eye tiredly,noticed hermione and put his arms around her,pulling her close.

 **Camp half-blood,Percy's Pov**

Percy usually secretive to the ones he cared about,especially annabeth,and was hoping his biggest secret wasn't revealed in a way he couldn't control. He decided after being in Tartarus,he would tell annabeth when he has the next chance. Percy wasn't willing to keep the secret when it could harm his relationship with annabeth,it could ruin everything he knows.

The conch shell interrupted his deep thought,signalling breakfast. Annabeth wouldn't be back until lunch,as she is visiting her father. When he went to the pavilion to get food,he noticed hazel,frank,Reyna and Thalia was sitting at the table made for the seven(and Nico,Thalia and Reyna),Jason,piper, Leo and Nico was also there. Percy greeted them and sat near the edge of the table,blue pancakes appearing in front of him. He only hoped that she would like his surprise.

 **(((times lapse- Annabeth's arrival)))**

Annabeth was glad to be back at camp,she's been missing her friends a lot and her seaweed brain even more. She had promised her dad that she would stay with him for to weeks,so they could spend time as family,and other than her step-mothers complaining,she had enjoyed it.

Annabeth had seen most of the seven at the big house ,but she hadn't seen Percy yet, so she went to his cabin only to see a note on his bed.

 _Annabeth,_

 _If you're reading this_

 _then go to the beach,_

 _I will be waiting_

 _from_

 _your seaweed brain_

Percy is not often patient but when patience was needed,he would be. After taking time planning the surprise for annabeth,he knew he should also tell her the secret.

When annabeth got to the beach,she immediately spotted Percy. "Percy!"she yelled excitedly, Percy turned and saw her running towards him,smiling at him, "Annabeth!". Annabeth hugged him as soon as she got close enough,pulling him in to a kiss. Percy returned the kiss happily. The kiss lasted for a moment before they broke it off,smiling as they did.

"what did you want to tell me that's so important"Annabeth was getting more curious by the minute,

"well,there's two things I wanted to talk to you about",without explaining further Percy called out to a snowy owl which she didn't see before. As the owl came closer, Annabeth noticed it had some thing in its talons,it was a small red velvet box. The owl dropped the box in Percy's hand. The snowy owl then landed on Percy's shoulders,facing Annabeth, he then opened the small box, revealing a beautiful silver ring,it had a silvery blue coloured gem embedded on it, the ring was twisted to look like vines.

Annabeth eyes started tearing up at the sight of the ring.

"Well, we've known each other since we were twelve and have dated for a while. We have fought Gods, monsters, demigods and even the giants together and I love you with all my heart. I would never leave you and I hope you feel the same way," Percy got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase,will you marry me?"he asked,feeling his hope rise.

Annabeth's eyes were shining with her tears of happiness and love, smiling wide. " yes,yes I will!" She exclaimed as she jumped in to Percy's awaiting arms and he swung her around until they fell over on the sand. Percy placed the ring on Annabeth's finger,whom pulled him into a long kiss.

((( time lapse six hours later)))

The newly engaged couple went back to percy's cabin,wanting to make the day end good as possible.

Percy decided to tell her about his secret life the next day.

They went to sleep, dreaming about the future,and everything that could happen. Not knowing the darkness ahead.

(((the next day)))

it was around lunch when he got the chance to tell Annabeth about the secret life,but he did not see the seven and Nico in the room as Nico had covered them in shadows.

"what did you want to tell me,seaweed brain?"Annabeth wasn't worried at all,she knew whatever had been bothering him has been bothering him for a while.

"I've been holding back something important from you for a while and I just thought i'd tell you before something major happens"Percy was half relaxed and half nervous about telling this,but he carried on telling her "I have a cousin in Britain,that is a decendant of Hecate",

annabeth didn't know what to say,she didn't expect Percy to have a relation that had a godly part of them, "there is also a magical world,which is where my cousin's father is from".

Annabeth was curious about how he knew this but didn't push him. The hidden demigods hadn't expect any of this when they decided to eavesdrop the couple.

Annabeth asked "what's his name?", Percy responded ",my cousin,his name is Harry Potter".Percy told her more about Harry and how they met.

The room felt a sudden chill go down their backs,only two of them knowing danger is ahead. Percy had a feeling it was to do with Harry, and knew he would help him. Annabeth would be with Percy till the very end,no matter what. She's not going to lose Percy again if she could help it.

The storms warning will be heard.

 **End of the chapter**

 **Next chapter : dumbledore discovers Harry's missing(not), Hecate,Percy and Annabeth talks to Harry and Hermione and the arrival of unexpected allies**

 **Did you guys like it**

 **review and tell me if you did,and favourite**

 **Until next time,ShadowWolf out**


	4. Puppets master

**Lightning storm**

The puppets master

Hey guys,ShadowWolf here, and so is the new chapter

Sorry about the long wait, my laptop is broke (T-T)

Please favourite and review other than that

,enjoy the chapter Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Percy jackson

speech 'thoughts and mind talks' *parseltounge*

Chapter 3 the puppet master

Headmaster's office

Albus dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald and leader ofthe light, was going through his plans to regain the fame he had before voldemort rised, before the Potter boy defeated the darklord. He needed him to be controlled and Albus had taken care of that when the Potter family died, as regretful it was, it was for thegreater good. He had to make sure Potter died at the hand of voldemort,that is why he had made a will and brothel contract to young miss weasley.

He now only had to make sure the potter boy stayed under his control, Albus decided to get Severus to make more loyalty potions and to start on the love potion keyed to miss weasley.

~Time skip two hours~

Albus just got back to his office to see one of the objects keyed to harry's blood and magic was going haywire, indicating that harry didn't reach his relatives and the wards have fallen. Albus froze when he saw it, but decided to make a investigation at the dursley's, obviously using the recently reformed order to check first before getting involved himself.

Quickly going to the floo, he called moody to search the dursley house,and after that albus flooed to the burrow to talk to Mrs Weasley.

 **end of the chapter,**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter soon and make it longer than this one**

 **Please review and favourite**

 **~~ShadowWolf out~~**


	5. The unexpected arrivals part 1

**Lightning Storm**

The unexpected arrivals part 1

 **hey guys, I'm back with another chapter here**

 **Please review and favourite Disclaimer;**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or harry potter, unfortunately**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **"speech" 'thoughts' *parseltongue***

The unexpected arrivals

Camp half **-** blood

Percy and Annabeth, after celebrating their engagement and planning what to prepare for their next quest, ran in to Chiron. "Percy, Annabeth someone is here to talk to you-" Percy and Annabeth shared a look "-I'm not sure what it's about, but it's important, **".** Annabeth spoke for the duo ",we'll go now" **.**

~line break~

As soon as they got to the big house, they noticed the being standing next to Mr.D. Percy instantly recognised who it was, Hecate, the goddess of magic and crossroads. "Hello Percy, Annabeth," she greeted, the duo returned the welcome,relaxing as they did.

"What are you doing here,lady Hecate?" Annabeth wasn't as worried after the discovery earlier, but the respect was there. "Straight to the point, I see" the goddess responded with a amused smile, then she turned serious",I'm here to get help-" she looked to Percy "-one of my champions is in danger and is in dire need of backup".

"How is Harry in need of our help?" Percy had a grim look on his face. "Harry and his new girlfriend, Hermione, needs help training and fighting a recarnated dark Lord and his followers".

Annabeth looked at Percy, deep in thought. She knew Percy's loyalty would make him go help his cousin, so she asked one question, "will we get anyone to help them?". Hecate pondered on that before telling them to hold on while she go talked to someone, which made Percy's eyes turn a darker green colour with concern.

~time skip- 30 minutes later~

When the goddess came back, she wasn't alone. Hades was with her.

"I've talked to Hades, and he's agreed to help us out" Hecate told the demigods,"as for how-" eyeing the daughter of Athena's look of question,"he will explain". Hades stepped forward,while staring at the shadowy corner near them.

"Usually I don't bother helping problems that involve mortals as I am the god of the underworld." Hades continued **"** but in this case I am willing to disobey the fates rule and bring some of the dead heroes back to life".

Percy and Annabeth shared a look of shock, they weren't expecting that. They thought the dead heroes was just that, dead ,and rebirth is the only exception to this. They just wondered which heroes he was talking about.

Hades let them process what he had said,then he started to name the heroes that would be brought back to life."The heroes that I'm bringing back are, Luke castilian, Cedric diggory, fabian and Gideon Prewett, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. I'll send more later if you're in trouble". Before Hades shadow traveled back to the underworld,he spoked out "good luck".

~line break~

An hour later, Percy, Annabeth and Hecate had started to plan for the training they would give to Harry and the others. Then another half an hour later Hecate had agreed to make Annabeth one of her champions and giving Annabeth her blessing.

When Hecate finally left them, Annabeth pulled Percy in to a loving kiss, Percy returned it. After what seemed like an hour, they pulled away just gazing in to each other's eyes. Deciding it was time to i-message Harry, the couple went to Percy's cabin.

~line break~

Harry didn't know when to expect Percy to message him and Hermione, but he did know that Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth would be there as well so he didn't have to plan what to say, not that he needed to anyway.

He had woke up after a surprising change in type of dreams, but not unwanted either. It did surprise him that Hermione was with him using his chest as a pillow, until he remembered the night before. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

《《Time skip-3 hours》》

Hermione was watching harry exercise (currently push-ups) as they wait for the demigods to message them . She was distracted by Harry's muscles and cute smile to notice anything, then someone had shouted from the door next to the left of her.

"HELLO!"

She must have jumped by surprise as she was now on the floor. Hermione turned to face the ones that scared her, only to see two people in their late teens, one was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes that held intelligence. The other person was a boy who was tall, he had raven black hair and sea green eyes that was swirling with power. Both of them had a grey streak in their hair and they were wearing beaded necklace and a orange shirt with camp half blood on it.

This was Percy, Harry's cousin, and his girlfriend. They were smirking at them, obviously enjoying the moment.

 **end of part one**

 **Part 2 should come soon, but what will happen**

 **So do you like, review and tell me, as well as favourite**

 **So until next time, ShadowWolf out~**


End file.
